I sold my soul to the Devil
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty and Dudley became paid killers instead of TUFF agents and Kitty lets Dudley know she likes him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like it. – Zman**

Dudley and Kitty were mercenaries not TUFF agents Dudley was wearing a blue dress shirt with a navy blue pieta coat blue, jeans, and Nike basketball shoes While Kitty was wearing a Halter top and demine cargo pants with boots. Kitty had a crush on Dudley but didn't realize it.

"So we need a job this week." Dudley said looking over his guns.

"Yeah…" Kitty was just staring off into space thinking about her and Dudley.

A few minutes later a man walked into the office looking for them.

"You two Kitty and Dudley?"

"Yes we are." Dudley told him.

"I need you to take out this bastard." He handed them picture of Eric.

"This isn't going to cost you." Kitty said holding a MG42 on her shoulder the man had a few briefcases with half a million dollars.

"This will work where do we find them?" Dudley asked and several dossiers on the targets Kitty put her MG down.

"All right we'll take care of your 'problem'" Kitty said putting her hands on Dudley's shoulders.

Kitty knew what she wanted and how to get it after the man left Kitty caught Dudley by surprise and cuffed him to his chair.

"What the hell you're double crossing me aren't you?" Dudley asked angrily.

"Of course not silly. But I'm going to do something to you." Kitty said with lust in her eyes.

"What are going to do to me?" He asked cautiously Kitty dropped her pants and underwear.

"What do you think?" She asked Pulling his pants down and sitting in his lap.

"I didn't know you liked me." He was blushing as she kissed his neck.

"I tried to tell you before." She kissed him on the lips making him moan.

Kitty slid forward making him enter her; his head fell back as she continued he felt resistance but it quickly went away Kitty felt pain but ignored it. She went at full speed Dudley felt like he was in heaven so did Kitty they climaxed but Dudley want more of her and she still wanted him so she unlocked him and he picked her up and set her on his desk. Dudley went as hard and fast as possible Kitty loved what he was doing.

"Dudley show me who's boss! Fuck me hard!" She screamed as he went.

"I love you Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

They went a few more rounds Kitty laid on top of him purring and breathing hard she moaned a couple times.

"You really showed me who's boss big boy." Kitty purred rubbing his shoulders sliding on him and making him climax again.

"Oh Kitty I love you so much." He moaned kissing her.

"I love you too." She said hugging and kissing him.

They got up and were getting ready for the mission.

"That guy is going to die. I wonder what he did to get the hit?"

"I don't know let's look at the dossier." Kitty sat in his lap as they looked over Eric's dossier and were a little surprised.

He was a repeat rapist and murderer. But he's a dictator for a country that if lost could stir the world.

"What are we doing good by killing him?" Kitty asked Dudley in disgust.

"Maybe I'm not sure though."

They finished getting ready and set out for the kill.

"He even looks like a freak we will be putting the world out of its misery." Kitty said setting up the sniper rifle but in jammed permanently.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Dudley asked over the comm link.

"Rifle jammed for good so I'm going in." Kitty was right behind him."

"What? No I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry my love I know how to take care of myself." She said kissing him.

"I can't help it. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." Dudley kissed her back holding her close Kitty started to purr.

"What's going on over there?" Eric asked one of his hired guns.

"It's just two lovers." They both laughed.

They came out of the trance they put each other in and followed the car Eric got into. Kitty was driving when Dudley got a migraine and his vision started to go away for a short while.

**Hope you liked it. That migraine thing happens to me too I lose all my vision it scared the hell out of my family.**


	2. Unplanned

"Kitty I can't see." Dudley said leaning back into the seat.

"What?" Kitty pulled the car into an alley.

"Don't worry it will go away I just can't see you or anything else." Kitty was working an idea.

"So you can't see a thing?" Kitty pulled her pants off he could hear the zipper then her underwear.

"No but what are you..." Kitty released his seat and he fell back she jumped on him.

"Getting what I want." She said kissing his neck gently.

"This isn't the best time for it..." She covered his mouth and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough to do what she wanted.

"I always get what I want." She said positioning herself over him.

"Wait..." She ignored him and went down.

"Ohhh, this is going to be fun." She said moving up and down slowly.

Kitty quickly sped up making Dudley moan. He liked the force she was using. Soon the car's windows were fogged up. Kitty was going as fast as she could.

"I love you Kitty." Dudley moaned as she got her rhythm faster and harder he knew that she was close to her climax.

"I love you too, Dudley." She hit her climax Dudley followed a few seconds later Kitty laid there enjoying the feeling.

Kitty climbed off him and sat in her seat breathing hard. She kissed him then Kitty put her pants back on and her shirt but left her underwear.

"Well I guess we lost him."Dudley said smiling at her.

"Yeah let's go back to the hotel." Kitty drove to the hotel and helped Dudley up to their room and sat him down on the couch.

Kitty went to find Eric again he was on his way to Berlin Germany. Dudley's vision returned quickly they headed off to Germany.

"Nice place." Dudley said as they walked down the street to a new hotel.

"Yeah it sure is." Kitty looked at the buildings.

The temperature dropped the next day Kitty wore a puffy winter vest in pink underneath was a thick white sweater also she wore a pair of dark blue jeans she put on winter boots she decided to not wear her underwear she had plans for Dudley later. Dudley wore white camo winter jacket and pants along with combat boots holding a K-bar knife in them hidden by his pants.

"I like your clothes Kitty." Dudley said blushing starting at her she liked this very much.

"I think you like what's underneath even better." Kitty said giving him a sexy look walking over to him Kitty kissed him.

"I do but I don't like just your body..." Kitty was interested.

"What else do you like?" Kitty put her hands on his shoulders pulling him a little closer.

"I like the way you talk, the way you walk, your voice. I love... every... little... thing... about... you." Kitty was purring she was smiling and had her back arched a just a bit she pressed her body against his kissing him.

"Dudley I love you." They slowly laid down on the bed kissing.

"I love you too, Kitty." Kitty wanted him but remembered the job.

"We can finish later okay." She got up and put her hair band in.

"Alright." He had a little disappointment in his voice.

"You'll have something to look forward to later tonight." Kitty said smiling at him.

"That sounds good." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she leaned back against his chest purring.

They followed Eric to a empty restaurant he sat alone he was alerted by Dudley's gun touching the back of his head.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Your head." Dudley fired leaving a bullet hole the size of a grapefruit.

They went to a nice restaurant on the other side of the city it was the cleanest too. They ate and were sitting in the a same booth kissing. They went back to the hotel and went to bed in the morning Dudley woke up he didn't feel Kitty near him so he got up she was in the bathroom throwing up she saw him enter the bathroom.

"Kitty are you sick?" He asked rubbing her back.

"No I'm..." She couldn't finish before vomiting again.

"I'm taking you to the doctors." Dudley said looking at her with a worried face.

"Okay." They made it to the doctor's office without any accidents.

They did various tests on Kitty. Dudley waited with her until the doctors came.

"Congrats Mrs. Katswell." The doctor said smiling at her.

"Congrats on what?" Kitty was getting a bad feeling.

"Well you're pregnant. Who's the father we'd like to alert him too." He said looking at her.

"He's behind you." Kitty pointed at Dudley who looked like he was going to pass out but was smiling.


End file.
